The Mummified Creed
by Shadowcat63
Summary: A four year born in the middle of a hidden war, will have to make a choice. That choice will determine his future. This is a crossover between Assassin's Creed and Mummies alive. Rate T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: back to the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Mummies Alive or Assassin's Creed

To be an assassin there are three tenets which are simple morals that ensure, a successful mission, mastery of emotions, and the safety of the brotherhood.

Stay your blade to the flesh of an innocent

Hide in plain sight.

Never compromise the brotherhood

They seem simple right, even a child could follow you say, well it must be the maxim the throws everyone off 'nothing is true; everything is permitted.' But what does that mean. Well most would skip the 'nothing is true 'part and go right to 'everything is permitted' and think "I can do anything I want with no consequences." But the truth is there is always consequences to our action just like they say in physics 'for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction' so that means we have to be careful with what we do, I found that out the hard way, but we are getting ahead of ourselves.

First of all my name is Thomas and I was born in the middle of this hidden war with parents on both sides. My mom Tina is on the assassin's side and my father the bastered is a Templar. Why I call him a bastered, well he use to beat us, when I was four my mom and dad were fighting each other, they both were disabled, my mom was out cold and my dad was lying on the on his side yelling at to kill my mom, to join him with the Templars, I picked up the knife at my feet. I had choice to make; the choice would determine my future, the assassins or the Templars. What choice to make for a four year old.

Ten years later…

I look back on it now as I stand on a roof top overlooking San Franciso think about the choices I made. You know how thay say 'your past will come back to haunt you' I never thought that would happen to me. But it did.

Authers notes: Sorry its so short but it all I can up with at the time. My spelling and grammer is not the greatest so if see any spelling or grammer mistakes please let me know, I am also looking for any ideas on a title. I will not revel who this kid is till later chapters but your free to gusses.


	2. Chapter2: There goes the neighborhood

Chapter 2 :There goes the neighborhood

Disclaimer- Again I don't own Mummies Alive or Assassin's Creed

I have to thank Spiked Dragon for the ideas, and for correcting my spelling errors.

* * *

Presley Carnovan, If you were to look at him you would see an adverse teenager, a little weird at times but what teenager isn't, but he was far from adverse. where most teens hangout at the mall with their friends forgetting about school on the weekend, Presley would be busy with other things like learning, running away, more learning, getting stuck in the middle of a fight, but right now its night, looking up at the stars near the pier thinking about his life up to now and what it would be like to be normal, everyday teen, but then again having four mummies protecting you because you have an ancient spirit that seems like quiet a few people are after or want revenge for being defeated. It might sound dangerest but everyday is an avenge. I keep telling them that I want to be a normal person for a day or even an hour, but for some reason I fell like I'm tiring to convince myself that I want to be normal.

Today Scarab came up with yet another brilliant but yet futile plan to get the spirit of Rapses. I was walking home in a bit of a daze thinking what Saturday is even though its only Wednesday, I turned a corner and see a whole street of shapties, they looked like normal people, actually working or sitting at tables. I turned around hoping they did not see me, but it was not my lucky day, once one saw me they all knew I was there. 'okay, time to run' I reached for my amulet as I ran "Guys, I need help" I ended up in the park, I ran towards the play equipment knowing no one was around, I jumped over a bench knowing it would take out at least five of then before they start going around, but there were still too many following me while I was climbing the equipment as fast as I could in order to get the high ground.

I started taking out shapties one to two at a time, but they were still coming. 'Great all I need now is for Scarab to appear' as if thinking his name would summon him ' not good, not good at all' just when I thought that he won I heard to my left " WITH THE STRIGHT OF RA." The battle went on for too long, everyone was starting to tire 'man we need and bad' out of nowhere five smoke bombs covered the area in smoke, buy the time it cleared all I see is nothing but stones littering the ground and scarab flying away. No one moved for a few seconds not knowing what just happened, I just jumped over the rail on the equipment and rolled the minute I hit the ground. "what just happened?" We never did figure out what happened or why, but now someone is always there to pick me up from school everyday.

Even while I stand here staring up at the stars I hear Rath and Armon arguing in the background while Nefer-Tina stand beside me looking up at the stars 'I wonder what she's thinking about.' We came down here tonight to go see a movie, school was out because someone brought a gun to school and shot a few of the students and teachers, no one was killed just injured. The shooter got arrested and I was pulled out of the school.

* * *

On the other side of the pier.

A man walking down the gang plank wear a very casual suit and polished shoes walked over to the man walking towards him "ahh sir nice to see you have arrived safely, may I get your bags?"

"no need for I have no need for such luxuries. Now tell me where I may find my son."

* * *

Authors Notes: I know it took me awhile but I finally got it out. It may no be as good as I hoped. Again any suggestions comments even flames will help me improve. If you see any spelling errors please let me know. Happy holidays everyone.


End file.
